The present invention relates to an antilocking control system for vehicle brakes. More particularly the present invention relates to an antilocking control system for vehicle brakes of the type in which slip signals are derived in order to vary the brake pressure, and a reference value is formed to obtain such slip signals in that a value which depends on the wheel velocity is fed to a memory whose content can be varied, either in an increasing or decreasing manner, according to various time constants wherein, in the case of braking, there is provided a first negative time constant which produces a very rapid decrease of the reference value in the memory in order to provide a very rapid matching of a higher reference value to the wheel speed value, a second negative time constant which produces a very slow reduction of the reference value in the memory corresponding to the decrease in the vehicle speed on ground with low coefficient friction .mu. and a third positive time constant for the relatively rapid increase in the reference value in the memory to provide a relatively rapid matching of the reference value to a greater wheel speed value.
Such an antilocking control system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,008, published Aug. 27, 1974, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.